


Plan A

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plan A sucks and so does Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

You had meet the Winchesters when you were jumping up trying to grab a book about vampires from the top shelf.Sam Walked up behind you but before he could get it a large dictionary fell and hit you on the head.The accident had cured the amnesia you gained in a car crash.When you had awoken you were in a white room and three men stood at the side of your bed."Hi were the Winchesters."The shorter one said that you now know as dean."I know who you are."You stated glancing at Cas he smiled.  
"This is my sister (Y/N)."He smiled at you which you returned.After that you and the boys went on a few hunts together but soon you joined them properly.

You sat on Deans knee looking over your book at Sam.You and Dean came up with a plan to get Sam to ask you out.Part A was to get him jealous.So that is why your sat on The older Winchesters knee and why Sam was glaring at you two."I am hungry."You whined changing you position so You head was in Deans knee."What do you want."Sam asked you looking up from his laptop to glare at Dean."Burgers and Beer." You and Dean answered at the same time."I'll go get it."Sam garbed his coat and went for the door.Just before it closed you and Dean shouted."Don't forget the pie." As soon as the door closed you moved away from Dean He smirked as you did so.You heard the Impala drive away."Whats the next part of the plan."You asked going to Sams bed.You and Cas had your own room but you spent most of the time in The Winchesters brothers room."You need to show some b"  
"I AM NOT SHOWING MY BREASTS DEAN."You yelled at him.He smirked at you.You stood up and garbed your coat.Pulling it on you sat next to him.He raised an eyebrow."I am asking him to go for a walk with me when he gets back."You explained."Keep my brother here."You warned.You heard the Impala pull up about 10 minuets later.Jumping up you opened the door and let him in."Hey Sam you wonna go for a walk."You asked sweetly.He shurged his shoulders before garbing you hand leading you out the door.You walked in silence before you got to a small park."What you want to talk about."He asked sitting down on a bench over looking a large pound.Sitting down next to him you put you head on his shoulder.Taking a deep breath you blurted out "Ilikeyouverymuchandionlywasactingalllovedoveywithdeanbecauseithinkiloveyou."He looked at you obviously he had no idea what you just said."I said i like you very much and the i was only acting all lovey dovey with Dean because i think i love you."he smiled and leaned down catching you lips in a sweet kiss."I like you too."He smiled.


End file.
